


Hidden

by FallenQueen2



Series: Star Trek AOS One Shots [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Command Crew, Hurt!Jim, post 2009 film, stubborn!Jim, worried!Bones, worried!crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle with Nero, Jim tries to hide his wounds from Bones, let’s see how that works for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

It has officially been 10 hours since the battle with the Narada ended and Jim was slouched in his command chair on the bridge. He was currently nursing a headache of epic proportions and the lights coming from the cracked hull felt like needles stabbing him in the eyes. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in some dark corner and pass out, but there were a few problems with that. 

1\. He was captain now and the captain was a superhuman, so he couldn’t afford to be weak.

2\. He really rather not have any more hypo’s injected in his severely bruised neck.

3\. He didn’t have anywhere to go curl up on the ship, he was smuggled in and if there were remaining rooms left they were given to the Vulcan survivors. 

He looked slowly around the bridge as the turbo lift doors slid open and the Alpha command crew stepped in to relieve the Beta’s from their stations. He had forced all the crew that had been on the bridge during the attack to go sleep and eat; he however hadn’t done either since he was dealing with the injured ship, its crew and Starfleet. He had only just got off the COM with them explaining once again what was going on, they were pissed to see him in the chair and let it be known to him.

“Captain, have you not left the bridge yet?” Sulu asked concerned as he took over his station.

“Haven’t had the chance to, Starfleet command is on my ass about what happened and why I’m in charge. I’ll be lucky if I’m not expelled when we get back.” Jim chuckled humorlessly, saying the last part quietly to himself but he knew Spock heard it from the way his back tensed.

“Captain, I insist that you leave and rest yourself.” Spock spoke up, coming to stand beside Jim. 

“I’m fine Mr. Spock.” Jim said tensely, resisting the urge to pass out in the chair. His recently broken-then healed-then broken hand was throbbing as was his head and ribs. Breathing was slowly getting harder and harder. 

“I insist that you rest.” Spock repeated concern lacing his words.

“Yeah? Where do you suggest I rest? I don’t have anywhere to sleep on the ship.” Jim snapped at the science officer before sighing and rubbing his eyes wearily. “Sorry Mr. Spock, the con is yours.” He said slowly bringing himself out of his slouched position on the command chair. Jim was running possible resting places over in his mind as he took his 1st step. He stifled a gasp as pain spiked through his body, he took another step and the edges of his vision became dark. He felt himself swaying and he risked another step only to loose himself into darkness as he pitched forward, Spock’s hands shooting out with Vulcan speed to catch him under his arms. 

“Contact Sickbay at once, get Dr. McCoy up here.” Spock turned to Uhura who nodded and quickly made called Sickbay.

“McCoy here.” The doctor said gruffly.

“Doctor, we need you and a stretcher on the bridge, the captain has collapsed.” Uhura said quickly and she heard McCoy swear.

“Damn idiot, I’ll be right up.” McCoy cut off.

“Didn’t need to call Bones.” Jim muttered as he opened his eyes as Spock carefully laid him on his back, but stopped once Jim’s body flared up in pain as the cold floor made contact with the gash on his back from falling down a cliff on Delta Vega. 

“I believe that in this situation it was only logical to contact the doctor.” Spock stated as he held his captain up in his arms, careful about his back. He scanned the captain over and didn’t see any visual injuries other than the painful bruising on his neck, which caused guilt to flare through his being. He opened his mouth to offer his apology when the lift’s door swished opened and Bones rushed in with some other officers carrying a stretcher. 

“Damnit Jim, what did you do to yourself this time?” Bones asked the captain who flashed his best friend a smirk.

“I didn’t do any of this… Well maybe falling off that cliff was my fault…Nah that was Spock’s and that monster’s fault.” Jim babbled to Bones as he waved a tricorder over his best friend, his frown deepening as more injuries popped up. 

“Captain, you fell off a cliff?” Uhura asked tightly.

“Meh, that was the easiest part of my day.” Jim laughed clearly feeling out of it.

“Jesus Jim there is three sets of hand prints on your neck.” Bones swore as he gently prodded the growing bruises on Jim’s neck. The captain winced under the touch and Bones pulled away. 

“Yeah, I was strangled about three times today so it would make sense, that and all the Hypo’s jobbed in me.” Jim sent Bones a pointed look. 

“Keptain?” Chekov asked increasingly worried. 

“May we know who did this?” Spock asked, he already knew he was one of those prints and it made him feel sick to his stomach. 

 

“Well you duh, hmmm let’s see.” Jim said his eyes going glassy as sweat broke on his head and Bones started to bark orders at the other medical officers. “Nero andddddd Ayel I believe his name was?” Jim said as Bones wincingly pushed a mild sedative and a fever reducer hypo into his already injured neck. “Hypo happy CMO, should really fix that bonesy…” Jim’s eyes then rolled up and he slumped into Spock’s side before he was carefully lowered onto the stretcher and rushed out to the sickbay.

“Doctor will the captain be alright?” Sulu asked Bones who ran a hand over his face. 

“He is going to need time to recover, but from what I can tell is he had a about 7 broken ribs, some internal bleeding, a gash on his back, a broken twice hand with frostbite on his fingers, lack of oxygen getting to his brain as his throat is slowly closing up thanks to the strangulations hence the drunken way he was talking. If everything goes well down in the OR then he will make a full recovery. I know Jim; he will be back to normal in a few days. Don’t worry about him too much, he always pulls through.” Bones chuckled sadly before leaving the bridge that had become engulfed in silence. 

“How could he still be standing after all that?” Uhura asked the bridge as a whole, she noticed Spock looking down at a bloodstain on the floor where the Captain had been before, she placed a hand on his shoulder and he placed his over her’s.

“The captain is stronger than we think, he is fearless and can get out of any situation.” Sulu said confidently. “When I fell off the drill he leapt after me knowing that his chute wouldn’t be able to hold us both. He did it anyways, he is amazing and we have to have faith he will bounce back from this.”

“You’re right, eez keptain is our keptain, he will zurive.” Chekov said sternly, the hero worship starting to bubble to the surface. 

“Chekov is correct, we must keep moving forward and trust that Dr. McCoy will patch our captain up.” Spock said as he settled in the command seat.

“And back to annoying us in no time.” Uhura grinned gaining some giggles from the bridge crew who went back to their duties, their minds thinking about Jim Kirk. 

 

Kirk groaned as he peeled back his eyelids before quickly closing them against the harsh lights.

“Lights, 20 percent.” Bones ordered as he walked over to his waking friend. “How ya feeling kid?” 

“Like I went a round with a Klingon patrol.” Jim confessed as he slowly re-opened his eyes. 

“Well close enough. Damnit Jim, why didn’t you come see me once we got out of danger, why did you have to wait 10 hours!” Bones was rearing up for a rant.

“You had to take care of Pike, I’m the captain now Bones, I had to be strong and I had to deal with Starfleet.” Jim told him calmly, most of his body numb including his throat, which made talking interesting.

“I was done with Pike 3 hours ago and Spock could have dealt with Starfleet.” Bones pointed out.

“Then why didn’t you come hypo me and drag my ass down here?” Jim wondered.

“I thought foolishly that you had smartened up and went to get some rest before coming down here, my mistake.” Bones rolled his eyes.

“Well it wasn’t like I had anywhere to sleep…Sorry I worried you Bonesy.” Jim shot him a smile and Bones huffed before looking over his vitals.

“Yeah, try not to do it again.” Bones mumbled before injecting something into his IV since his neck was healing so hypos where out of the question… For now at least. 

“No promises…” Jim yawned before his head lolled to the side and he feel into a medicine induced slumber. 

“Yeah I know Kid, I know.” Bones brushed Jim’s blonde hair back from his eyes before moving on to check on Pike and give the bridge an update.


End file.
